1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to acoustic systems utilizing stereo speakers and more particularly pertains to a uniquely constructed stereo speaker cabinet which provides for sound insulating a plurality of speaker tiers from one another, such speakers being oriented in different directions and being associated with airtight sound chambers filled with acoustical fiber glass forming three independent acoustic suspension systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art reveals evidence of many attempts to develop stereo speaker cabinets which efficiently disperse sound generated from stereo speakers. Such cabinets have utilized various types of enclosures, baffles, cabinets, horns, and the like, so as to produce a satisfactory response throughout the audible frequency range. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,694,462, issued Nov. 16, 1954, to Robbins et al, discloses a pair of orthogonally aligned speakers mounted in a speaker cabinet, such speakers being positioned within individual airtight chambers. The respective sound chambers are effectively sealed from one another through the use of a partition constructed as a part of the speaker cabinet. However, sound chambers constructed in this manner, i.e., having only air contained therein, usually present problems wherein at low frequencies, there is great difficulty in achieving adequate coupling between the moving diaphragms of the speakers and the air contained within the chambers so as to develop sound pressures that are comparable to the efficiency of the speakers at higher frequencies. Due to the fact that low frequency energy values in acoustics are quite large and, therefore, require greater movement of air than do higher frequencies, and further due to the fact that air is quite compressible, sound chambers constructed in the manner of the Robbins et al device have generally been inefficient in producing desired tonal effects frequently resulting in unnatural and sometimes annoying sound distribution. As such, those concerned with the development of acoustic systems have long recognized the need for speaker cabinet designs which effectively filter and dampen sounds which are in frequency ranges that are annoying to listeners. The construction of the present invention overcomes these problems.